


A Softer Sin

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Greener With The Scenery [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Coming Untouched, Communication, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeshift Drive-In, Making Love, Malex are #tenderonmain and so is this fic, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Needy Michael, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Tender Sex, Top Alex Manes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Two hot plates of food are placed on the table in front of them, along with a Milky Way Milkshake they definitely didn’t order. Michael meets Liz’s eyes with a questioning look on his face, but she just hands them two straws and winks at him.“Well, we can’t let it go to waste,” Alex says, stealing a fry from Michael’s plate, even though he’s got his own. He dips it in the milkshake, popping it into his mouth with a small moan of satisfaction. “So much better that way.”“Stolen or dipped in a milkshake?” Michael asks.“Both,” Alex smiles, and as Michael bites down on his own stolen, milkshake-coated fry, he’s pretty sure he agrees.***Alternatively, the one where Michael finally takes Alex out on a real date before driving him into the desert to give them both the Drive-In Experience™ they never got, but both deserve.





	A Softer Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a fluffy, smutty first date fic, from Michael’s POV this time! This can definitely be read on its own, but it's technically a sequel. If you're into angst with a happy ending, go check out the first part! :)
> 
> Also, I didn't want to tag this because it doesn't actually take place, but Alex and Michael have a discussion at the end of the fic about having unprotected sex, so if that's something that bothers you, just a heads up!

“Are you sure about this?” Michael can’t help but ask as his truck idles outside the Crashdown. It’s six o’clock on a Friday night and the diner is _packed_.

It’s not exactly the candlelit dinner Michael had envisioned, but this is Roswell and neither of them wanted to chance their first official outing as a couple ending in disaster because the maître d' of the one fancy restaurant in town turned out to be a homophobe. So, burgers and fries it would be.

Alex reaches for his hand from his spot in the passenger seat and twines their fingers together. When Michael turns to look at him, he can see that Alex is nervous, but excited too.

“Never been more sure about anything in my life,” Alex says, like those words won’t just absolutely _wreck_ him.

Michael is leaning across the bench to kiss him before his brain even makes the conscious decision. Alex sighs happily against his lips, his hand coming to Michael’s jaw.

“I love you,” Alex says when they part, foreheads touching. He’s heard him say it at least a dozen times now, but Michael still absolutely melts under the weight of those words. They make him want to curl up in Alex’s lap and make a permanent home there.

“I love you too,” he says, stealing another kiss because he can. It goes on longer than he’d intended, the soft, warm press of Alex’s lips just too inviting. Michael teases his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and Alex groans, but pulls away before Michael can take full advantage.

“If we don’t go inside right now we’re not gonna make it to dinner at all,” Alex says.

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Michael mutters, eyes on Alex’s mouth, already thinking of a thousand things he wants to do with it.

Alex shoots him a look and decisively leans further away from him. Michael automatically pouts, despising every inch of distance. A breathless laugh escapes Alex as he says, “Come on, Cowboy. You gotta buy me dinner before you can take me for a ride.”

Michael’s brain short circuits. It must show on his face because Alex laughs at him again and gets out of the car. It takes him a second to get out of the car and when he does Alex is standing by the driver’s side waiting for him.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that,” Michael complains.

Alex just smiles and takes his hand, interlocking their fingers. “I’m sorry,” he says, looking anything but.

“No you’re not,” Michael says, stepping into his space and brushing his lips against Alex’s ear. “S’okay though. I can give as good as I get.” He punctuates the statement by nipping Alex’s earlobe with his teeth. Michael smirks when he hears Alex swallow and pulls back to see him biting his own lip. “So, you ready for our second first date?”

“Mhmm,” Alex nods.

Alex’s grip on his hand tightens the moment they step inside the diner. Michael’s never much cared what people would think of the two of them together, but he knows how big a deal this is for Alex. Even though Alex has told him he’s in this with him no matter what, Michael can’t help but fear that, if something bad happens tonight, Alex will bolt again. Determined to make this a good night, he stands a little taller and tries to project a general air of Say Something, I Fucking Dare You to the family of four up front eyeing their joined hands with disapproval.

Before either of them has time to get too deep in their own heads, Liz is on them with a beaming smile and a couple of menus.

“Hey! It’s so good to see you guys!” she says, rushing towards them with all the force of a hurricane. “Your table is right over here!”

Liz leads them to the booth near the back of the diner that Michael requested. It isn’t shoved out of the way exactly, but he wanted them to have some modicum of privacy. There was a folded sheet of paper in the middle of the table with the word RESERVED written in bold black marker.

“Do you guys know what you want?” Liz asks once they’ve sat down, notepad in hand. “Maybe something to drink to start?”

Michael is about to answer, but Alex beats him to it.

“Two cokes, two deluxe Beam Me Up Burgers, cooked medium, one with extra pickles on the side, please.”

Michael looks at him, stunned. “You know my order?”

“Of course I do,” Alex looks marginally offended.

Liz is smirking as she says, “Coming right up,” and disappears just as quickly as she came.

“So you made a reservation_, _huh?” Alex asks leaning forward conspiratorially, amusement in his voice. “Didn’t know they even did that here.”

Michael shrugs, smiling. “Can’t leave these things to chance, Alex.”

Alex rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling back at him and Michael feels like his heart is about to burst. They stare at each other for a long moment before Alex laughs, looking away and bringing a hand nervously to his hair.

“What?” he asks, making Michael’s smile widen even more.

Michael shakes his head, reaching across the table for Alex’s other hand, slowly so Alex can pull away if he needs.

“Nothing,” he says, feeling a wave of emotion when Alex lets him run his thumb over the back of his hand, turns it so he can touch him right back. The smile falls from his face a little, more sober thoughts invading his mind. “I just…” Michael hesitates, looks down at their joined hands. Alex gives him an encouraging squeeze. “I never thought I would have this.” When he meets Alex’s eyes again, he clarifies, “Have you.”

Alex makes a plaintive noise in the back of his throat, his other hand coming to cover theirs. “You do, Michael. I’m yours. I always have been.”

Michael takes a deep breath to hold it together because if he doesn’t he’s going to cry in the middle of this diner and he’s cried enough for a lifetime or three already. “I know,” he says, and gives Alex a watery smile.

He blinks his tears away, not letting them fall, and tries to get a handle on himself, frustrated that he can’t just _enjoy_ this, that he has to be so goddamn sentimental.

Alex surprises Michael by exiting the booth and sliding in alongside him, pressing close until their thighs touch.

“What are you—“ Michael is asking, but Alex just throws an arm around Michael’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“Come here,” Alex murmurs, and when Michael lets his head drop into the crook of Alex’s neck he realizes how much he _needs_ it. His hand falls to Alex’s knee and he allows himself to get lost in Alex’s warmth and the soothing scent of his aftershave, the love, tenderness, and affection that he’s craved for so, _so_ long.

“Thank you,” Michael says when he finds his voice again.

“Any time, baby,” Alex responds, soft and sweet, and a jolt of _something_ goes through him at the nickname. Michael doesn’t know what he wants to do more: curl around Alex’s entire body like a fucking koala or drop to the floor between his legs.

He does neither of those things because he’s in love, not a fucking idiot, and they’re still very much in public. He must show some outward reaction though, because he can hear Alex smile as he asks, low so no one else can hear, “You like that, hm?”

Michael swallows audibly, option number two looking better and better with each passing second. Alex pulls away a little so he can see Michael’s face.

“Do you like it when I call you ‘baby,’ Michael?”

Michael’s not sure if it’s the question or the way Alex’s voice sounds when he asks, but his cock stirs in interest. He nods, not trusting his voice.

“Good to know,” he says, smiling like he’s filing that information away for later. Michael feels a little like he’s given Alex a weapon and he can’t wait for him to use it.

Two hot plates of food are placed on the table in front of them, along with a Milky Way Milkshake they definitely didn’t order. Michael meets Liz’s eyes with a questioning look on his face, but she just hands them two straws and winks at him.

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste,” Alex says, stealing a fry from Michael’s plate, even though he’s got his own. He dips it in the milkshake, popping it into his mouth with a small moan of satisfaction. “So much better that way.”

“Stolen or dipped in a milkshake?” Michael asks, happy to let the moment pass into easy banter.

“Both,” Alex smiles, and as Michael bites down on his own stolen, milkshake-coated fry, he’s pretty sure he agrees.

They talk as they eat, asking things that always seemed too trivial to bother with before—Does Alex still listen to that depressing emo shit he used to listen to in high school? (Yes.) Has Michael ever ridden a horse? (Yes.) Can Michael take him for a horse ride one day? (Hell yes.) Michael’s answers come freely, though he was never the one that had much trouble in that department. He’s always wanted Alex to know him on every level there is, even when he was hiding what he really was.

After they’ve finished, they walk up to the register where Liz is very intently pouring salt into some shakers through a little funnel. Michael takes out his wallet and goes to open it, but the second Liz notices the movement her head snaps up and she shakes her head.

“Your money’s no good here, Mikey,” Liz says. “It’s on the house.”

“What? No, Liz, come on—“ Michael protests, not wanting to be anyone’s charity case.

“Please,” Liz interrupts. There’s a desperation in her voice that makes him pause. “Look, we’ve all been through… _a lot_ in the last month.” Max’s absence—unspoken, but nonetheless understood—weighs heavy in the air between them. “Seeing you two smile has honestly made my night and it feels good to do this for you, so please let me. You deserve it.”

“Well, shit, Ortecho,” Michael says after a beat, because what else _can_ he say?

“Thank you, Liz,” Alex says, reaching over the counter to squeeze her hand, and, okay, yeah, Michael supposes a _thank you_ might have been a little more tactful.

“Just make sure I get an invite to the wedding,” Liz shoots back, dissolving the melancholy with a whole new kind of tension because isn’t _that_ an idea.

“Jesus,” Michael says, hiding the way his stomach flutters with an attempt at humor, “You know this is our first real date, right? You gotta let a guy lay the groundwork before you start talking about shit like that.”

“Oh _please_,” Liz says, amused. “I bet you guys are gonna propose to each other on the same day or something disgustingly cute like that.”

“Would you look at the time,” Michael says, glancing at his bare wrist. “We gotta go, _so_ nice to see you, thanks for dinner!” Michael pulls Alex out of the diner before Liz can say anything more about marriage. Alex follows willingly, laughing all the way to the car.

Michael can’t bring himself to meet Alex’s eye when they get there, but he lets himself be crowded up against the passenger side door.

“So you’re laying groundwork, huh?” Alex asks, hands warm on Michael’s hips, because _of_ _course_ Alex isn’t going to let this one go.

“Maybe,” he shrugs, aiming for casual, but the flippancy feels wrong in the moment, makes him itch with fear that Alex will read him wrong and decide he isn’t worth it after all. He doesn’t know how to tell Alex that the idea of marrying him is the scariest and greatest idea he’s ever heard, that he wants it more than anything, but just not now, not while they have so much to work through.

Alex slides his arms around the base of Michael’s back, holding him close as he leans in to kiss the uncertain expression off Michael’s face. Michael sighs gratefully, safe and loved in the cage of Alex’s arms. Alex isn’t going anywhere. They can cross that bridge when they get to it.

“So,” Michael starts, voice a little shaky when they finally break apart, “you wanna go for a ride?”

Alex smiles at him, leans in for one more quick kiss. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Michael drives them out into the desert, far away from Roswell’s city limits. He backs his truck up near a mostly flat rock formation, just wide enough for what he needs. He takes care padding the bed of his truck with the thick blankets and pillows he brought with them, making a comfortable space for him and Alex to lie on.

Once he’s got it all set up how he wants it, he hops out of the truck bed and opens Alex’s door because he’s a fucking gentleman. “I’m ready for you.”

Alex lets his eyes trail Michael’s body in a way that has him shiver. “I bet.”

Michael huffs a laugh, reaching for Alex’s hand. “Come on.”

“Wow,” Alex says once he sees the veritable nest of blankets and movie snacks before him. Michael smiles at him and sits on the tailgate to pull his boots off, leaving them on the edge before he helps Alex up.

“What’s all this?” Alex asks, gesturing to the projector Michael has rigged to the roof of his truck.

“Well, our last time at the drive-in didn’t end very well, so I thought I’d give us another shot at getting it right this time,” Michael says, switching the projector on. A blank white square appears on the rock formation in front of them.

The smile Alex gives him is bright and excited. “What are we watching?”

Michael shows him the movie loaded up on his laptop screen, iconic blue text on a black background. Alex laughs, delighted.

“No way,” he says, tugging Michael closer. “Which one is it?”

“_A New Hope_,” he answers, and Alex rolls his eyes before burying his face in Michael’s neck.

“You’re such a fucking sap, oh my _god_,” Alex says, holding him tight.

“I take it that means you like it?” Michael asks, chin on top of Alex’s head.

“I love it.” Alex pulls back to look at him and the way the moonlight plays off his face is nothing short of breathtaking. “I love _you_.”

They end up curled around each other on the bed of the truck, Alex’s head pillowed by Michael’s chest. They make it through about twenty minutes before Alex’s hand, which had been resting by his face, starts to wander.

He plays with the button’s of Michael’s flannel, just running his fingertips over them like he’s thinking of undoing them. Eventually, he works his way down Michael’s chest, stopping right near his belt buckle.

Michael’s breath hitches from the anticipation, and he _knows_ Alex must hear it, but he doesn’t do anything else. Just as Michael thinks he’s gotten comfortable, Alex’s fingers creep up under Michael’s flannel, splaying over his lower belly.

Michael’s cock starts to harden as Alex runs his fingers through the hair there, but he says nothing, curious to see how far Alex will take this.

His answer turns out to be pretty damn far.

“Enjoying the movie?” Alex asks ten minutes later, when he’s got Michael’s jeans open and his hand around his cock. Michael can hear the smirk in his voice as he toys with it, already fully hard, and it does all kinds of things for his self control.

“Something like that,” he gasps, fighting the urge to thrust up into Alex’s grip.

“Well, don’t let me distract you,” he says, kissing down his still-clothed chest.

Michael huffs an incredulous laugh, any thought he had about watching the movie entirely gone. He moves his hand up from Alex’s back to find a home in his hair, cradling the back of Alex’s skull as he makes his descent, enjoying this view far better.

When he reaches Michael’s cock, Alex presses a single kiss to his crown, his tongue flicking out to taste the little pearl of pre-come beading at the tip before playing with his frenulum.

“_Fuck_,” Michael groans. 

Alex teases him for what feels like ages, taking his sweet time using just his lips and tongue to stimulate him without taking him fully into his mouth. It’s so good, but not nearly enough, and after a while Michael can’t help but wonder if he’s _ever_ going to get off or if Alex is just playing with him. The idea that Alex is just kissing and touching his cock because he wants to, Michael’s pleasure an irrelevant consequence, is so unexpectedly hot that he moans involuntarily, cock twitching under Alex’s tongue.

Fuck, he can’t take this anymore.

“Alex, _please_,” Michael begs him. The fingers he has twined in Alex’s soft hair tighten and release, careful not to hurt. Michael knows he could take control of this, pictures himself feeding his cock down Alex’s throat as far as it’ll go. Alex could take it—_has_ taken it on more than one occasion—but Alex has Michael right where he wants him and that’s exactly where Michael is going to stay.

“Please what?” Alex asks, licking up the pre-come that’s pooled near his navel, giving the head of his dick one gentle suck. “Use your words, baby.”

Michael whimpers at the endearment, indignant at Alex’s slow, satisfied smile that tells him Alex knows exactly what he’s doing to him.

“You’re such an asshole,” Michael whines with no real heat.

“Yeah,” Alex admits, crawling back up Michael’s body until they’re nose to nose. He settles his weight between Michael’s thighs and Michael can’t stop the noise he makes as his sensitive cock touches the rough denim of Alex’s jeans. “I’m yours though.”

Michael closes the distance between them, both hands framing his face as they kiss. Michael can taste himself on Alex’s tongue and he groans softly into his mouth, his legs falling open just a little more around Alex’s hips.

Alex pulls back and rakes a hand through Michael’s curls, hungrily watching the way Michael bares his neck and pushes into the touch.

“What do you want, Michael?” he asks softly, kissing the edge of his jaw. “You’ve been so good to me tonight, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Michael wants to protest, say it’s _Alex_ who’s been everything _he’s_ needed tonight, but… he also wants his cock in Alex’s mouth, wants Alex to keep kissing him stupid, wants to fuck him, wants to feel Alex split him open and make him come untouched just like that. The things Michael wants could fill a very long, very pornographic book.

What he says instead is, “I want whatever you want to do to me.”

Alex seems to consider that for a moment. Michael waits with bated breath, nerves tight as a bowstring in anticipation. “Well, since our last first date ended with you making love to me, I think it’s only fair I get to return the favor.”

_God yes._ Michael wants that. He loves everything he does with Alex, wants him every way there is, but having Alex inside him is a special kind of perfect, appealing to some primal part of him that wants to be _taken_ and _owned_ by the only person he’s ever trusted enough to give the privilege. “Please,” he almost whines again.

Alex leans down to kiss him, his hands moving to unbutton Michael’s shirt because they’re still both fully clothed and _Jesus Christ_ if Michael doesn’t get his hands on Alex’s skin in the next five seconds he’s going to lose it.

_God, when did I get so fucking needy?_ Michael wonders as he pulls Alex’s button-down out of his pants and greedily slides his hands up his back.

_When a beautiful boy in a My Chemical Romance t-shirt gave you love and a home and told you you were allowed to want things,_ a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Max answers.

Once their shirts are crumpled in a pile next to them, Michael starts on Alex’s jeans, his fingers fumbling with the button once before finally getting them undone. He unzips them and pushes them down along with his underwear, breathing a sigh of relief as Alex grinds their bare cocks together.

“Please tell me you brought lube and condoms with you,” Alex gasps when they part.

Michael floats the pharmacy bag hiding behind the untouched boxes of candy he’d bought over to them, too busy sucking marks into Alex’s collarbone to give a verbal response.

“I ever tell you your power’s pretty cool?” Alex asks, taking the bag gratefully.

Michael laughs against his throat. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, Private,” he says, punctuating the statement by reaching out with his mind to give Alex’s cock a gentle squeeze.

“Holy shit!” Alex gasps, hips jerking closer. Michael laughs again, though his amusement turns to heat when Alex says, “Okay, we’re _definitely_ experimenting with that another day.”

He’s never used his powers during sex before and that Alex is so accepting of who he is that he’s willing to let Michael bring that part of himself into moments like these is both sexy and, if he’s honest, really fucking meaningful.

“Any time,” Michael says, as if it really needs saying.

Suddenly Alex pulls back, pushing himself off of him. Michael immediately reaches for him to pull him back, missing his weight already, but then Michael realizes Alex is trying to get Michael’s jeans off and, okay, that’s something he can definitely get behind. He sits up to help and gets a look at Alex’s cock for the first time that night, curving up towards his belly, flushed and hard.

Michael licks his lips involuntarily, eyes still on Alex’s cock as he asks, “Anything I want, right?” He hears Alex chuckle, looks up to see him smiling wickedly.

“Yeah, baby,” he replies, gripping his dick at the base and stroking slowly up toward the tip. Michael’s mouth waters. “Anything you want.”

“On your back,” Michael says, thinking it’ll be more comfortable for Alex’s leg that way. “I still want you to fuck me,” he explains as Alex settles himself against the pillows, “but I want to blow you first. Is that okay?”

“‘Is that okay?’ he asks,” Alex parrots back at him, an amused smile on his face. “Michael, if I ever turn down your mouth, you’ll know something’s very wrong with me.”

Michael laughs and slides his palms up Alex’s jean-clad thighs as he moves closer. He wishes he were touching skin, but he won’t push Alex to get fully undressed if he doesn’t want to. There’s also something weirdly sexy about Alex still wearing clothes while Michael is completely naked and vulnerable. They’ll have to explore that more later; for now, he’s got something else to think about.

Michael doesn’t waste any time getting his mouth on Alex, starting with wet kisses on his Adonis belt before licking a wide stripe up his cock. When he reaches the head, he takes him fully into his mouth, moaning at the taste and weight of him on his tongue. It had barely been twenty-four hours since he’d last had Alex in his mouth like this, but, God, he’s missed it already.

Alex’s hips jerk minutely at the vibrations, one hand coming to grip lightly at Michael’s curls, the other reaching for Michael’s hand and twining their fingers together. Michael wordlessly encourages Alex to tighten his hold, something inside him settling at the way Alex threads his fingers through his curls along his scalp. He melts at the touch, loses himself to the task before him with singleminded focus.

He wonders what it would be like for Alex to tug his hair that much tighter and drive his length into his throat, to fuck his mouth properly. He’s not sure he could take it, not without some practice, but he kind of wants to try one day if Alex is game.

With that thought in his mind, Michael takes him as deep as he can go, not stopping until the wiry hairs at the base of Alex’s cock are tickling his nose. He swallows around him as best he can, fighting a losing battle with his gag reflex, and Alex shouts, jackknifing up and gripping his shoulder in a panic.

“Stop,” Alex gasps, “stop stop stop, I’m gonna come.”

Michael eases Alex’s cock out of his throat, wiping at his slick mouth. Alex looks absolutely wrecked—pupils blown, lips bitten red, and cheeks flushed—just the way Michael likes him. Michael smirks, about to say something irreverent when Alex hooks his hand around the back of Michael’s neck and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss.

“Get over here,” Alex growls, reaching blindly for the lube, which has gotten lost in the blankets.

Michael’s stomach drops in anticipation as he nods, shuffling closer, eager to obey. “How do you want me?” he asks, his voice coming out hoarse.

“On your back,” Alex says, encouraging him to trade places with him. Michael complies without hesitation and Alex settles comfortably between his thighs.

He gets Michael ready with his fingers, taking his time and peppering kisses over Michael’s belly and inner thighs. Out of mercy or desperation, he doesn’t draw it out like he usually does and avoids Michael’s prostate as much as he can. Once he’s gotten Michael writhing on three fingers, Alex pulls out of him and reaches for the pharmacy bag.

An hour passes in the seconds it takes for Alex to get a condom on and then he finally, _finally_, lines himself up at Michael’s hole, slick and ready, and pushes slowly inside.

Michael curses as his body opens up around Alex’s thick length, willing himself to relax and accept the intrusion. He loves having Alex inside him, has been craving it since Alex brought it up, but it’s been a while and, even though Alex was careful getting him ready, Alex’s cock is definitely thicker than three of his fingers. Alex runs his hand down Michael’s flank soothingly as he pushes in, distracting him with kisses.

Once he’s fully seated and Michael’s had a chance to adjust, Alex starts to move. He expects Alex to start fucking him harder after a minute, but he doesn’t. He maintains a slow and sensual pace, kissing and touching every part of Michael he can reach. Michael basks in the attention, happily threading their fingers together as they kiss.

It’s never felt like this with anyone else. With all the other people Michael’s been with, sex was just a means to an orgasm. Being held by Alex, being kissed by him, filled by him, feels akin to a religious experience, worshipping and being worshipped in turn. He might’ve been able to delude himself into thinking he could live without this once, but those days are over. If anyone tries to take this from him, take _Alex_ from him, he’ll burn the whole world down—or die trying—to get him back.

Eventually, the soft and sensual fucking he’s getting, as lovely as it is, isn’t quite enough. He wants to come, has been holding off for so long already, and he just needs it a little harder, a little faster. He tries to be patient, but soon he finds himself using whatever leverage he can get to push himself down on Alex’s cock just that little bit harder.

Alex grips Michael’s hips, slowing them back down to the pace he’d already set.

“Alex, _please_,” he whines, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “I need more. Come on, give it to me harder,” he begs shamelessly, but Alex shakes his head and leans forward to kiss him.

“Told you I’d make love to you,” Alex says, gyrating his hips a little harder into Michael, grinding his cock right where he needs it. Michael gasps, toes curling. “You gonna be good and let me?”

Michael nods, too breathless to try using his words.

Alex keeps up the pressure, pulling a high, needy whimper from his throat. Michael’s pretty sure his cock is leaking like a faucet between them, the constant stimulation of his prostate almost too intense.

“Love the sounds you make,” Alex breaths, licking inside Michael’s mouth when he moans. “So fucking hot, baby, you’re too good to me.”

Alex keeps it up for as long as he can, but even he can’t hold out forever. He speeds up his thrusts, taking hold of Michael’s thighs and pushing his legs up higher, nearly bending him in half. The change in angle has Michael keening, his hands scrambling for purchase on Alex’s back, his hair, his neck, any part of him he can hold onto.

_Fuck_, Michael’s close. He reaches for his own cock with his right hand, but Alex intercepts him before he can, pressing his hand into the pillow above his head and thrusting into him even harder.

“Nuh-uh,” Alex pants. “You’re gonna come just like this.”

“_Fuuuck_,” Michael moans, frustrated but also incredibly turned on.

“You can, can’t you, baby?” Alex asks, his brow creased in concentration. “You gonna come from nothing but my dick?”

Michael finds himself nodding, even just the thought of it getting him there. He thinks about it, thinks about coming on Alex’s cock, the only friction on his dick coming from Alex’s body moving against his, and _fuck_, he wishes Alex wasn’t wearing a condom, wishes he could feel him pulse hot and wet inside him, feel his come leaking out of him, feel—

“_Michael_,” Alex moans, breaking him from his thoughts, and he can tell by the look on his face he’s said at least _some_ of that out loud, but he’s too far gone to feel embarrassed about it now.

Alex pulls Michael into a filthy, uncoordinated kiss, all tongue as he loses control and fucks roughly into him, desperate to come. Michael’s orgasm catches him by surprise, his untouched cock spurting all over his chest and stomach, pleasure rushing hot through him. Alex follows right behind him, driving into him as deep as he can get. Michael can feel him twitching inside him, tightens himself around him that much more to pull a broken moan out of Alex where he’s buried his face in his neck.

It takes them both a moment to come down. He almost falls asleep with Alex’s warm weight on his chest, but he’s not gonna be _that guy _that passes out right after sex, so he fights to stay awake.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Alex breaks the silence.

Michael nods in agreement, not quite capable of intelligent speech yet. If he looks as fucked out as he feels, Alex will understand.

Alex eventually pulls out of him and cleans them both up, tying off the condom and tossing it in the empty plastic bag nearby. When he’s done, he cuddles up to Michael, half lying on top of him with his head tucked under Michael’s chin, and draws a blanket over them.

“Did you mean what you said?” Alex asks, still not moving his face from Michael’s throat.

Recalling their conversation about marriage and groundwork earlier, Michael’s heart rate spikes a little, but he forces himself to stay relaxed.

“Said a lot of things. Which one?” Michael asks, smoothing a hand up and down Alex’s back.

“You said you want me to fuck you bare,” Alex clarifies, pulling back to look at him. “Did you mean it or were you just running your mouth?”

Michael bites his lip and nods. “Never done it before, but, uh, yeah. I want it,” he admits. “A lot.”

“Fuck,” Alex sighs, pressing closer with heavily lidded eyes, “What am I gonna do with you?”

“I can think of a few things,” Michael smirks, and Alex captures his lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulls away, Michael asks, “So is that a yes? You wanna try it?”

“Fuck yes,” Alex confirms, kissing Michael one more time. Alex’s tongue licks into his mouth and Michael moans softly, his cock already taking interest in the proceedings.

“We should get tested first though,” Alex breaks apart to say. Michael’s cock is definitely less interested in _that_. “I’m not sure how we’d do that for you, but maybe Liz can help us out?”

Michael scoffs, “Yeah, let’s just ask Liz to check me for alien STDs so you can bareback me to your heart’s content.”

Alex rolls his eyes, the corner of his lips lifting into an amused smile in spite of himself. “The other option is Kyle so pick your poison, baby.”

Michael can feel his face go on a _journey_ at that suggestion, but eventually he settles on resigned acceptance. “Ortecho it is,” he says, and Alex laughs at him.

“I love you,” he says fondly. “And I’ll make it up to you.”

“Promise?” Michael asks, fully intending on milking this as much as he can.

“Yes, I promise,” Alex humors him, kissing his cheek before resting his head on Michael’s chest like he was before. “Now let’s finish what’s left of the movie so we can head back to the cabin. There’s a shower with both of our names on it.”

Michael smiles, tightening his arms around the love of his life, still not quite sure how he got so lucky. “Whatever you want, Alex. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @prouvaireafterdark!
> 
> Also, title credit goes to "I Caught Fire" by The Used. I'm gonna have to compile a playlist of emo songs from the late aughts that Alex DEFINITELY listened to when he was being emo about Michael, it's gonna be, like, the entirety of In Love and Death to start lol


End file.
